The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by their inclusion in this section.
A computing device may be adapted to execute a virtual machine that emulates a real computing device. The emulation by the virtual machine would operate based on the architecture, model, and the like of a real computing device and would therefore allow the execution of applications within the virtual machine similar to a real computing device. Accordingly, the virtual machine may facilitate the execution of a guest operating system that provides a platform for applications.
A guest operating system still consumes computing resources to perform functions, even when the applications are not active on a virtual machine. For example, the guest operating system may require processor cycles to execute instructions. The execution of instructions may follow a traditional policy, such as first in, first out or round robin. In real-world scenarios where power consumption is a concern, such policies may not be acceptable for a user of the computing device executing the virtual machine.